Sunspark
|-| Intro= 'This character belongs to Sparky. Please don’t edit or use without permission! Coding by Jelly. ' |-| Sparky= Appearance Sunspark is a Sandwing/Skywing hybrid with a slender, but athletic build. She has bright orange-yellow scales that produce a shimmer effect. Shee also has dark red scales that form stripes all across her body. His underbelly is tan with hints of amber in between. His large wings have a golden membrane that shines in the sun whenever he takes flight. This sometimes leads to other nearby dragons being blinded unintentionally. He has shining amber eyes that reflect his personality onto everyone. He is the literal “golden boy” due to his unique coloration. Personality: Sunspark is a very enthusiastic dragon. He loves nothing more than to make friends wherever he goes. His peppy nature wins him many friends, but sometimes it annoys dragons to pieces. He always lends a helping hand whenever it is needed. He is full of energy and is always looking for an adventure to go on. Although he is mostly sunshine and smiles, when he gets into a tough situation, his confidence wavers. When this happens he gets unsure of himself and the nervous and insecure part of himself breaks through its prison. He starts to worry about everything and tends to freeze for fear of doing the wrong thing. His friends know this about him and try to cheer him up or encourage him to get back their positive, peppy ball of endless hope back. He is a pacifist through and through. Sparky hates violence and believes that all dragons have a heart and that you can reason with them. He likes to solve problems with gentle words. He doesn’t like when his friend Clover gets angry and does things without talking about them first. Even though he is enthusiastic, he thinks things out before acting. He is actually (He is a weirdo, not an idiot.) He doesn’t like pessimism and will do whatever he can to put a smile on anyone’s face. He is very smart, though his carefree nature makes it virtually impossible to take him seriously. He is aware of his good looks, but is never vain about them. In his mind, he would rather be friendly and ugly than a good-looking dragon who shuts everyone out of his life. |-| Life= Sunspark hatched in a cave on top of a mountain. Dragons did not approve of hybrids very much, so his parents did this to protect him. His parents were a male Sandwing named Heatslash and a female Skywing named Peregrine. They loved him so much, but did not always like the way he was getting outside and getting into dangerous situations. As a young dragon, Sunspark was very energetic. He was always flying around the mountains. His parents were worried that this excessive energy, along with his wierd color would draw unwanted attention to him. When he went to school, he was so excited. He couldn't wait to learn, make friends, and finally have a place to go. His two best friends are Snakebite and Bixbite. His teachers like that he is always excited to learn and that he is always helpful to the others, but sometimes he will get into trouble for disrupting the class. |-| Friends & Fam= Family: Mother: Peregrine the Skywing: He loves his mother very much and tries to help her in any way possible. Peregrine tries her very hardest to help her son, but sometimes falls short. She is somewhat forgetful. The only thing Sparky doesn’t like about their relationship is her tendency to baby him. Father: Heatslash the Sandwing: Sunspark has a sort of rocky relationship with his father. Heatslash is known to be practical and no nonsense, which contrasts sharply with Sunspark’s outgoing and peppy personality. Don't take it the wrong way, they still love and care for one another, they just have different viewpoints on life. Best Friends: Thirteen (Girlfriend) Sunspark for some weird reason has taken a liking to the strange dragoness. His bright and happy personality completely clashes with Thirteen's dark and mysterious attitude. This should make it so they do not get along, however, this is not the case. Sunspark tries to help her anytime she gets into one of her moods, and she helps him by encouraging him whenever he gets nervous and unsure of himself. Whoever said "Opposites attract" might have been thinking of this couple. Snakebite (A.K.A Bites): Snakebite is a lot like Sparky; fun and adventurous. Their common traits and outlook on life makes them virtually inseparable. He thinks it is funny when Bites plays small pranks on people, but is quick to step in when Snakebite has an idea that might get out of hand. All in all, they are two weirdos that like to mess around and hang out with one another. Adventure Group (RP) Songbird: Songbird is the first adventurer in the group that Sparky met. She is a SandWing/SkyWing hybrid just like him. They get along just fine together. They know that they can trust one another and can always count on each other for help. Clover: Clover is the SandWing/RainWing hybrid that serves as the no nonsense girl of action. She sometimes lets her anger get the best of her. Despite this, she is a very noble dragoness who always does the right thing. Sparky and Clover do not always see eye to eye, and sometimes get into heated disputes. This is mostly due to their contrasting viewpoints. Sparky is a pacifist, so he does not like violence, whereas Clover will do anything to get her mission done. Iridescence (A.K.A Iri): Iri is a SandWing/IceWing hybrid. She and Sparky get along very well. She is the group’s jokester. When the others are feeling down, trust her to get everyone’s hopes back up either with a joke or a weirdly placed word. Sparky is very glad to have her on the team, especially when his usually confident nature wavers and the nervous, unsure part of himself starts to break through the shell. Trivia: * The idea for Sunspark’s name comes from the Sun in the sky and his spark of enthusiastic energy. * His personality is the same as mine, bright and happy. * His goal, I admit, is a little far fetched, considering he is only 4 years old. * He is my first sona, so don't judge. * When he gets excited, his voice gets a little squeaky. * He is part of the Adventurer Group. Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Dragonsonas Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females